Awakening
by Elizabeth Maxwell
Summary: Written by Elizabeth Maxwell and Txtmstrjoe. Elizabeth and Kyle can no longer hide their feelings for one another. This is rated R and contains sexually explicit material.


"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Missy cried out in ecstasy as Roger hungrily sucked at her erect nipple, then laved the tip. She felt the power of his hard cock against her stomach. It was huge, and she wanted it deep within her. 

"Roger?"

"Yes, Missy?"

"I need you inside me... Please... I need you now..."

"Where do you want me, Missy? Tell me."

"In my pussy... oh, please..."

Roger smiled, "Your wish is my command." With one hand on his cock, he guided his manhood to her netherlips. "Are you ready for me? Do you want my big cock, baby?"

"Yes!"

In one deep stroke, Roger pushed into Missy's warm, welcoming cunt. In and out, he went. Missy moaned and writhed as Roger moved right above her. Her hands found his hard forearms, kneading them, feeling the soft hairs beneath her fingertips. She lifted her head and kissed Roger full on in the mouth. Their tongues intertwined, dancing, wet and hot and sensuous.

"You're so hot," Roger growled in a low voice. Missy squealed in delight. Her legs, which rested behind on Roger's muscled lower back, pulled him closer. Missy raised her head from her pillow and shook her long blonde locks, then settled back down. She breathed in Roger's manly musky scent, and she hungered for more.

Roger didn't resist Missy's pull. His scarlet-headed soldier, which had been poised at Heaven's Gate, pushed gently in again. Missy didn't resist, welcoming him warmly as he continued his re-entry. Roger sighed as he went deeper into the warm, wet, lovely channel. 

"Damn, Missy! I wanna explode inside you."

"Yes, Roger!"

Roger groaned, "God, I'm gonna cum." He felt his balls tighten, his body shake, and then he squirted his love juice deep in Missy's pussy. 

"Oh!" Her pelvic muscles squeezed his shaft again and again, bringing on Missy's orgasm. She milked his cock, and called his name. "Roger! Roger!"

"Missy, oh, Missy..."

"Uh, Elizabeth?"

"KYLE!"

Elizabeth Maxwell tossed aside the issue of Playboy in which she'd been deeply engrossed. Her cheeks burned as she blushed beneath Kyle's quizzical look. Then he let out a soft chuckle.

"You're laughing at me," she said, a touch of hurt evident in her voice.

Kyle laughed again, but tried to suppress it. "No, honey." The black-haired young man smiled a genuine smile at the blonde Star Child, who only frowned in embarrassment.

Elizabeth looked at Kyle, then shifted her eyes at the Playboy issue a few feet away from her. She stared at the nude centerfold of a buxom brunette. As Kyle made a motion to collect the magazine, Elizabeth, in a super-quick, almost inhuman, darting motion, beat the young man to the magazine. Kyle stopped in his tracks, startled at this brief reminder of Elizabeth's alien nature, a fact he sometimes conveniently forgot. Elizabeth rapidly closed the magazine, smoothed it over, then handed it over to Kyle. 

Another soft chuckle, then Kyle, after rubbing Elizabeth's hands, accepted the magazine. "So this is where it went," he said, amusement in his voice. "I've been expecting this for a couple of days now. I'm glad I don't have to call their subscription department."

Elizabeth tried to read Kyle, but she was confused. "You're... not mad... at me?"

"Mad?" asked Kyle. "Of course not, Elizabeth." He approached her on the couch, and she shifted away. "May I sit with you?" A brief hesitation, then Elizabeth nodded her acceptance. Kyle laughed inwardly. The Star Child's natural shyness was really quite charming. 

As Kyle settled into his place next to her, Elizabeth let out a relieved sigh. "I'm so glad you're not mad at me. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"Well, for taking your magazine."

Kyle shifted closer to Elizabeth, but she moved to the edge of the couch, right up against the arm. He reached out and took her hand, and she didn't protest or resist. Kyle expertly rubbed her hand, soothing and calming the Star Child. 

"It's okay, Elizabeth." The Star Child whimpered softly as she detected Kyle's sincerity in his voice. "I don't mind that you took the magazine. I'm not angry at you."

"Are you sure you're not mad?"

"I'm not," Kyle said with a smile. "But I might be, if you keep asking me." He smiled at Elizabeth, and as she saw this, they both laughed out loud, defusing the rest of Elizabeth's tension.

"I got the mail after the mailman delivered it three days ago." Elizabeth's eyes, which had been on Kyle, found the floor as she recalled how she got the magazine. "I saw the brown package, and I was just curious."

Kyle squeezed her hand, then smiled. "It's alright."

"Yeah," Elizabeth trailed off. "I'm sorry. I know it wasn't right for me to open your mail like that. My curiosity just got away from me."

"It's alright," Kyle said again, more insistently this time.

"I was shocked when I saw all those pictures, though," Elizabeth said suddenly. "So I turned the pages and found the story. I started reading."

Kyle tried hard to suppress a smile, "Was your curiosity satisfied?"

"Actually," Elizabeth began, "I'm rather... confused... She trailed off.

"Oh? By what?"

Elizabeth blushed, "Are you sure I can talk to you about this?"

Smiling reassuringly, Kyle replied, "I'm an adult; ask away." His statement implied he was an adult, but she was not. He saw her as a child-woman. Even though Elizabeth's physical characteristics said she was a woman, Kyle knew that emotionally she was just a child. Right now, she was a rather confused child.

"What is a--" she paused, remembering the term used-- "a pussy? Is it like a pussycat?"

He never knew how he managed to keep a straight face. "No, honey, a pussy is the term for a vagina."

Elizabeth's brow furrowed, "Va-gi-na?" She shook her head. "I don't understand... do you have a vagina?"

Kyle coughed, "No, I have what's called a penis, or a cock."

"Well, what do I have?"

"Um..." Elizabeth was half-human, half-Visitor. As such, Kyle was not entirely sure about her sexual organs or lack thereof. In all honesty, she might not have a vagina; then again, she probably did. "You have a vagina, Elizabeth."

"Ah, vagina... Would I feel those things Missy was feeling? Why did she feel those things? What were they doing?"

"Well, see, Missy felt pleasure. When a man and woman touch each other, they pleasure one another. It's called sex."

Elizabeth nodded, and then her eyes lit up. "Oh!" She reached a hand out and touched his arm. "I'm touching you... Are we having sex?"

Kyle gently removed her hand, "No, honey, sex is more than that."

Confused again, Elizabeth asked, "Then what is it?"

"Elizabeth, why don't you ask your mother?"

A shadow crossed Elizabeth's face. "I had a problem last week, and I went to her for help... but..."

"Why don't you ask Julie then?"

*****************************************************************************

"See, honey? It's over. It was just how I explained it, wasn't it? And you're okay, Elizabeth. There was nothing to it," Julie Parrish reassured the Starchild.

"Yes," Elizabeth smiled, "I am okay. It wasn't bad."

"Let's sit down, honey," Julie offered. "The doctor thought you might be more comfortable if you and I had this discussion together." On Elizabeth's nod, Julie continued: "Your sexual organs are that of a human female. You got your period last week. Your body is undergoing many changes, Elizabeth, but these changes are natural. You're an adult now, and you need to know about sex. Then, I want you to ask me any questions you might have, okay?"

"Okay, Julie. I trust you."

"First, when a man and woman love each other, they engage in an act called foreplay that generally leads to sex. Foreplay is kissing, hugging, caressing, using your mouth... You will feel pleasure in these acts; it will feel good. You might be scared at first, but there is nothing to be scared of. Remember these feelings are natural. The body and its actions are natural. Sex, Elizabeth, making love, is a very beautiful thing. A man has a penis, and a woman has a--"

"Vagina?" Elizabeth interrupted.

Julie laughed gently, genuinely amused. "Yes, that's right..." She wondered briefly how Elizabeth knew about that, then dismissed the thought and continued. "The man puts his penis into the woman's vagina. The first time might hurt, but the man can ease your pain if he holds still and lets you get accustomed to both his presence and size. If you relax and keep calm, especially if you see a little blood from your hymen that the penis has to go through to be inside you, then you'll be fine and could even feel pleasure. The pleasure and the pressure is called orgasm. The man does this, too. When the man ejaculates in you, his semen is then in your vagina. Remember when your mother said your period would come about every 21-28 days?" Elizabeth nods. "Well, around the middle of your cycle, your body produces an egg. When the egg is not fertilized, then you have your period, and your body gets rid of the egg by releasing the lining of the uterus. Remember when the doctor showed you what a uterus looked like?" 

"Yes."

"If you have sex and you don't use protection, then you could end up having a baby."

"Protection?"

"A man can wear a condom. It's a rubber sheath that fits over the penis and you leave a little room at the tip for the semen to collect. There's also a birth control pill that a woman takes so she never releases an egg. There are other methods, honey, but the best one that protects you from both pregnancy and sexually transmitted diseases is abstinence..."

"Ab-sti-nence?"

"Waiting until you meet the right man, until you're older, until you're married..."

"Hmmm..." 

"I know this is a lot to take in, Elizabeth... Would you like some books to read to help you understand?"

"Yes, I find I can absorb information better if I see or read it."

Julie nodded. "Do you have any questions, honey?"

"Yes," Elizabeth answered without hesitation. "What is Playboy and why do they have only naked women in it?"

*****************************************************************************

The next morning, Robin went to work as hostess at the Club Creole to help with the lunch crowd. Elizabeth thought she had Kyle's house to herself again. Last night, she read a few of the books Julie bought for her on sexual intercourse, a woman's body, a man's body, and Elizabeth's favorite so far, The Joy of Sex.

Running water into her bath and adding a few bubbles to the hot water, Elizabeth sank down into the welcoming tub. Ah, this was heaven. She felt so warm, her skin tingled. Slowly, her hands wandered to her breasts.

*****************************************************************************

"Shit!" Kyle Bates exclaimed as he cut himself shaving. "I'm so late. Shit! Ham is gonna kill me!"

His mind, he had to admit, had not been on shaving. Last night, he dreamt of Elizabeth. Shaking his head, he tried to erase the memory. It was no use. He read the story Elizabeth had found in Playboy, and his subconscious mind had replaced the characters of Missy and Roger with Elizabeth and himself. "She's a child, for God's sake!"

Hurriedly, he searched for a kleenex. All gone. He was also out of toilet paper. Kyle shook his head, "Why is it that when you're late for something, EVERYthing goes wrong?" 

He walked into his bedroom, towel wrapped around his hips and reached for his jeans on the bed. "Maybe the girls have some kleenex in their bathroom," he said aloud as he pulled the button-fly jeans on, leaving the first two undone. Shoeless and shirtless, he walked to the other bathroom, used by Robin and Elizabeth. The door to the bathroom was slightly ajar. Thinking no one was inside, Kyle opened the door.

Bubbles enveloped the figure in the tub. That figure was Elizabeth. 'Fuck,' Kyle thought, 'what a body!' She sat up in the tub, full tits wet and round above the water, her small hands caressing them, nipples hard, and her eyes shut. Kyle felt his cock harden inside his jeans.

"Oh," Elizabeth moaned softly. Her hand caressed her nipple, pinching the tip. "Hmmm..."

Kyle wanted nothing more than to climb into that tub with her, and give her what she craved. He shook his head to clear it, 'She's little more than a child!' 

That small movement did not go unnoticed by Elizabeth, whose eyes flew open. "Kyle!" In a flash, Elizabeth stood up in the tub, water running down her soft skin and some going over the sides of the tub. Her hand reached out for her towel to cover her nakedness.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth..." he began. "...I needed a kleenex." He grabbed one. "...Cut myself shaving... late..." he mumbled, running out of the bathroom. No matter how hard he ran, though, he couldn't run from the image of Elizabeth, wet, naked, and beautiful.

Elizabeth only had a confused, bewildered look on her face as she watched Kyle rush out of the bathroom.

*****************************************************************************

"Okay, okay," thought Kyle Bates. "You didn't do anything wrong. You were only looking for a kleenex, after all. Yeah, a kleenex." He scratched at the scab on his chin, a legacy of his shaving accident. It bled afresh.

"At least the recon run with Tyler went well," Kyle continued in his personal reverie. "Although I'm sure the Fixer ain't too happy with me. 'Distracted,' that's what he said I was all day today."

"But how couldn't you help but BE distracted, after seeing what you saw?" Kyle chuckled to himself. "Kyle, my man, you've had quite a few in your day, but you ain't never had the Star Child."

Then he chastised himself, as he always did, when carnal thoughts revolving around Elizabeth Maxwell entered his mind. "IDIOT! She's a KID. What are you, some sicko pedophile?"

"She sure doesn't LOOK like a kid... not with tits like those..."

Kyle sighed at the memory...

*****************************************************************************

Elizabeth woke up with a start. She sighed as she looked at the time display on her radio. "Not even midnight yet," she thought to herself. She exhaled and let her breathing slow down.

She let things quiet down, especially inside her own head. For most of the day, she kept thinking about Kyle's "invasion" in the bathroom. She kept wondering about whether or not he had done that on purpose. Did he really want just that kleenex? Or did he have ulterior motives in mind? 

It bugged her that she didn't know. For some strange reason, though, she didn't feel much in the way of embarrassment, even after Kyle had seen her naked in the bathtub. She felt... well, she didn't know exactly what she did feel.

She listened there on her bed, and she noticed faint sounds coming from another room in the big house. She concentrated, focusing on the sounds. They sounded somewhat as if a woman was in pain. Moaning... whimpering... groaning... she began to wonder if her mother was the one making those sounds, and if it was her, who was hurting her?

Stealthily, she rose from her bed and took her robe from where it hung on a chair next to her bed. She opened the door and padded softly and quietly towards the source of the sounds. "How odd," she thought. "The sounds are coming from Kyle's room." Elizabeth noted that, as she went closer, she thought she could hear a man emitting similar sounds as the female sounds she had heard in the stillness of the night.

The door to Kyle's room was closed, although faint light shone from the bottom. About to knock, Elizabeth heard a voice, a female voice, but not her mother's. 

"Baby, put on the blindfold... You trust me, don't you? I won't do anything you don't want me to do, I promise." 

The woman again, "Good boy... Now let me tie you to the bed--" 

"Hell no!" The man. 

"Please, baby... You'll love it, I promise."

Elizabeth did not hear the man protest again. A moment later, the voices started again.

The woman: "Now just relax... First, I'm going to strip for you..."

The man: "Damn, you shaved your pussy. You look so hot... I wanna taste you."

"Later."

Silence, then slurping, and music, then male moaning. Elizabeth tapped her foot. 'If only I could see!' 

"Oh, yeah, baby, take it... That's it... I love to fuck your mouth. It's so hot and wet and tight... Oh yeah!"

The woman, "That's it... You're too close, and I want you to cum inside me, baby."

"Whatever you want."

"I like that."

Silence then the woman's voice. "I want to ride you."

"Be my guest."

More silence, then moaning, music, and the woman screamed and moaned some more. Grunts from the man, and he moaned.

"Oh... Oh..."

"Ungh... Ungh..."

Elizabeth heard another voice, low, but she still heard it. "Oh, Elizabeth..." Kyle's voice.

'Does he know I'm at the door, listening?'

Without further thought, Elizabeth found the doorknob and opened the door. Kyle sat on the edge of his big bed, facing the television screen, which showed a woman riding a man's cock. The man was blindfolded and his hands tied to the bedpost. 

"Elizabeth, oh yeah..."

"Kyle...?"

"Shit!" He jumped and turned around to face her, grabbing a pillow to hide him cum-stained cock. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm so sorry, Kyle... I heard noises and you called my name."

"Shit!"

Elizabeth, tears welling in her eyes, quickly ran from the room. "I didn't know..."

*****************************************************************************

Kyle was silent as he finished scrambling the eggs in the pan. Once in a while, he would wince in silence as a speck of oil or two hit his bare arm. Despite the flashes of pain on his skin, he did not seem to notice. His mind was fixated firmly on what had happened the night before. 

"Those eggs smell really good," said Robin. She inhaled deeply and savored the aroma wafting from the adjacent kitchen. Robin furrowed her brow when Kyle didn't answer. "Anything the matter?"

"No, no," Kyle replied. "Just thinking about something..."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing, just...um...that last recon mission with Tyler," Kyle lied.

"Oh," said Robin. She sensed that something seeemed amiss although she knew not what it was. Robin looked over at the silent Elizabeth and studied her daughter's face.

"Anything the matter, honey?"

Elizabeth gave Robin a half-hearted smile designed to assure her. "Oh nothing, Mother," she stated simply.

Robin squeezed Elizabeth's hand and replied, "Well, if there's anything you need to talk to me about, let me know, okay?"

The Star Child nodded silently and again gave Robin a half-hearted smile. 

Kyle walked in from the kitchen carrying three plates full of equal portions of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. "Eat it while it's hot," he instructed.

Robin dug in immediately, "Mmm...Kyle, I never knew you could cook like this...This is wonderful."

Kyle shrugged and simply dragged his fork over his scrambled eggs. "If you say so," he responded.

Robin looked quizically over at Elizabeth, who was merely playing with her food. She glanced over at her two breakfast companions and sensed a profound tension between the two. What caused this tension, Robin could not even guess. 

The three sat in silence as they finished their breakfast. Robin wiped her lips with the napkin and stood up from the table.

"Well, guys," she said, "I need to be at the Club Creole in an hour." 

Elizabeth stood and gave her mother a hug. "Have a good day."

"Thanks, you too." 

Kyle and Elizabeth sat in silence, avoiding the other's gaze, as they heard the front door slam and an engine start up. Robin had gone for the day, leaving them alone. The tension was so great that it could be cut with a knife.

"I'm going to take a shower," Kyle announced, being careful not to mention the night before or to meet Elizabeth's eye. 

*****************************************************************************

"God," Kyle muttered to himself, his hands reaching for the soap. His heart was beating quickly, and he forced himself to breathe in deeply, trying to quell the swell of uncomfortable anxiety welling within him. "That was so goddamn embarrassing," he thought. "Caught you jacking off… sheesh…" He felt around for the soap, his eyes closed tightly to protect them from the suds of shampoo that crowned him presently. His fingers found the slippery bar, and as his hands closed around it the soap squirted out and landed on his foot. "Shit!"

Kyle bent over to reach for the soap, his eyes still shut tightly. He rubbed his foot, massaging away the small sensation the crashing soap bar had caused on his toes. 

He never saw Elizabeth, who had creased the bathroom door opened as he was bent over inside the shower.

*****************************************************************************

"Elizabeth!"

Kyle Bates gasped as he stepped out of his bathroom, a towel draped around his hips. The Star Child was sitting on his bed, an inscrutable look on her face. Kyle's eyes narrowed, trying to read the expression on Elizabeth's face. He stopped at his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers, stealing a glance at Elizabeth with the mirror that sat on top of the dresser. "Anything… wrong, honey?"

Elizabeth looked at Kyle's reflection in the mirror, her eyes piercing with an intensity that made Kyle somewhat uncomfortable. She took a deep breath, then exhaled, "Nothing's wrong, Kyle."

Bates turned to look at the Star Child. He stared at her intently, then left the boxers on top of the dresser. He sat down next to Elizabeth. She didn't move, only turning to look deep into Kyle's eyes. He smiled at her, and she returned it, albeit shyly.

He reached over and took Elizabeth's hand. "I'm… sorry about last night."

Elizabeth looked up into his eyes suddenly, as if she'd been stung. She felt Kyle's hand squeeze hers tightly, and she returned the reassuring action. She exhaled slowly, trying to untangle the emotions that confused her. "I…"

Kyle reached over and kissed Elizabeth, slowly, gently. Lovingly.

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered as she tasted Kyle's kiss, savoring its sweetness. She allowed him to bend her down onto the bed, her fingers tracing Kyle's profile, starting at his forehead, down the line of his nose. She stopped at his lips, and Kyle disengaged.

"I'm… sorry, Elizabeth. I just can't help myself."

Elizabeth smiled, somewhat flattered. Her feelings still felt like a lumpy jumble of random thoughts that resolutely remained unfocused, but through the haze she found one feeling that she couldn't ignore.

"Don't be sorry, Kyle." She looked up at him, loving the way his damp hair hung in unruly curls, his eyes genuinely apologetic, even though it was a feeling tempered distinctly with a sincere embarrassment for what she had seen and heard the night before. She felt the war of emotions rage on inside her, but the one thing she couldn't feel for Kyle was any hint of anger for him. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Not even for last night?" Kyle said softly. "I… I couldn't help myself." He leaned in closer, planting a soft peck on her cheek, then kissing her passionately on her lips. "I think… I think I'm falling in lo…"

Elizabeth leaned up and kissed Kyle on his lips, her lips biting gently down on Kyle's. She beamed at him. "Me too…"

Kyle traced his fingers on her face, then, while supporting himself over her with one arm, proceeded to unbutton Elizabeth's blouse. The Star Child closed her eyes, savoring every moment her skin touched any part of Kyle's.

"I think you're so sexy," breathed Elizabeth. Kyle chuckled, somewhat flattered.

"Ditto, kiddo," he replied with an amused laugh.

He bent down, his stubbly chin scratching at the soft skin of Elizabeth's chest. She inhaled sharply, enjoying the sensation. She felt his hands reach under her, trying to undo her brassiere. She cooperated, lifting up on one side and allowing him better access to the clasps. She allowed Kyle to slip the lacy bra off of her. 

Kyle bent down and kissed Elizabeth's nipples, peaking from the excitement. She moaned gently. Kyle rubbed his stubbly chin on Elizabeth's breasts, one after the other, then excited them further with his mouth's ministrations. He explored ever millimeter of her, taking a slow journey of discovery of what his lover enjoyed.

Elizabeth's breathing became more audible, punctuated with involuntary moans not unlike the more exaggerated ones she had heard on the video which Kyle had been watching the night before. She surrendered herself to Kyle.

She felt spikes of pleasurable emanating from her nipples, then from her midsection. They were sharp, and with every moment she wished for more. She felt a boiling pressure inside her, and felt herself getting moist inside her vagina. She had read much about human female sexuality the night before, and she recognized all the signs that the books had described. 

Kyle unbuttoned Elizabeth's jeans and pulled the zipper down. She encouraged him, lifting her hips up off his bed. He pulled her jeans slowly and gently off of her, then scraped his fingers on the moist spot on her white panties. He looked at her. "You're so sexy, Elizabeth. I want to make love to you," Kyle thought to himself.

"Yes, make love to me, Kyle," she said, as if she read what was precisely in his mind. Kyle was startled, but he recovered quickly and kissed Elizabeth again. 

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Yes…"

Kyle kissed Elizabeth again, then reached into her waistband and started to pull it off. Again she lifted her hips, and Kyle pulled her underwear completely off of her.

Elizabeth smiled at Kyle, and she looked at his towel. He returned the smile and pulled it off him. She saw him, all of him, and settled back down onto the bed. He followed her, embracing her tightly but gently. She opened herself up to him, then pulled him down onto her and into her.

"I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you, Kyle."


End file.
